Mobile users have sometimes different access rights to different areas of a network. This may apply to users roaming within a network, such as a Home Public Land Mobile Network, HPLMN, or roaming outside of a network, such as to a visited Public Land Mobile Network, VPLMN. The network may be capable of controlling the behavior of each user individually, depending on the user's access rights to access certain parts or resources in the network.
Prior to using any network resources, a user needs to attach to a selected Public Land Mobile Network, PLMN, and to maintain the registration with the network. The user must perform updates based on time and mobility. Normally the selected PLMN acknowledges such attach and update requests, but sometimes there is a need to guide the user to an area that is allowed by subscription. This is done by sending a rejection message comprising a cause value indicating to the user why the request cannot be accepted.